


Making Amends

by DanisAngel26



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M, making amends, schooltime, surprise meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanisAngel26/pseuds/DanisAngel26
Summary: after years Marc and Dani run into each other, having been on the same school where Dani wasn't always nice to Marc, now it's time to make amends...





	Making Amends

Marc parked the car at the parkinglot, jogging inside and skidding to a halt in front of the pizza section, contemplating what to have, already having the one for his brother and when he saw one that looked good he reached out, about the same time someone else did, both taking a side and looking up at the same time, Marc's words dying on his lips when he saw who it was.

"Dani..."

"Marc?"

"Yeah, hi."

Marc looks at his former classmate, realizing that the years have been good on him, _really good._

"Wow, it's been years since I last saw you." Dani smiles.

Oh god that smile....Marc can't even count on one hand how many times it made him weak at the knees, free hand steadying himself on the freezer.

"Yeah, something like that."

"Oh you want this?" Dani says, holding up the pizza.

"Oh no, I mean if you want it...just...take it, I'll take another."

"It's the last one, please take it." Dani says, holding it out.

His tone is soft and genuine, eyes looking at him friendly and soft, not like the Dani he remembers and he frowns. Marc looks around them, expecting some of his old friends to be lurking behind a rack before he looks at Dani again, who now frowns.

"Are you looking for someone?" Dani asks.

"Uhm, no....but at school...."

"We're not at school anymore, Marc, we were kids back then and I'm sorry for how I behaved towards you, take this as a peace offering."

"Ok."

Marc hesitantly takes the pizza and walks away backward when Dani suddenly steps forward.

"You know, I have a boat, it's docked in the harbor, why don't you come visit me tomorrow, I'll take you out on the ocean."

"What?" Marc is really confused now.

"Well, a pizza is a bit of a meager peace offering when I think about it so...I'd like it if you came." he shrugs.

"Uhm, yeah sure."

"Great, one okay?"

"One is great."

"Good, see you then, enjoy the pizza."

Marc watches how Dani walks away, the guy apperently still having such a strong hold on him even after all these years.

 

"He invited you to his boat to go out on the ocean?" Alex says, eyes wide.

"Yes."

"You're scared of the open sea, Marc."

"I know, I just...I've been having a crush on him for years..."

"Years in which he didn't even gave you a second glance, except when one of his friends were messing with you, just to laugh with them."

"I know, but we're both adults now, with a different life, we're not at school anymore and everyone changes."

"How can you be so sure he changed?" Alex asks, narrowing his eyes.

"He seemed different, he was actually nice, he seemed genuine."

"Yeah well, don't come crying on my shoulder when he drops the mask."

"One can always hope, right?" Marc shrugs.

"Right."

"He said he wanted to make it up to me by taking me out on the ocean."

"Yeah probably to kill you and dump you in the water." Alex murmers.

"Shut up." 

Marc throws a pillow in the other's direction who ducks it, not happy at all with this, he can still remember how Dani and his gang 'terrorized' his brother and turned him from a happy cheery guy into the quite, distant Marc. 

 

The next day goes by slowly and when it's time to get ready, Marc has a shower and dresses himself in the tightest jeans and shirt he can find, Alex throwing him a exasperated look as if saying 'you're putting yourself up for disaster' but Marc doesn't really care, he has to try.

 

When he arrives at the harbor, Marc stops in front of the gate, looking at the boats, some small some a bit bigger and some just outragesly huge. His eyes stray to some sort of board with names on it and when he finds Dani's name he pushes the button.

"Hello?"

"Yeah hey, it's me." 

"Oh great, hold on, I'll come get you."

Some minutes later Marc sees a shadow walking towards him and the moment he can properly see the other man, his breath falters. Seemingly having had the same idea about clothes and while walking towards his boat Marc just can't help but _look_ at that gorgeous tight ass in front of him.

"Marc?"

"What?" 

Marc blushes, realizing he caught him staring and Dani smiles.

"This it mine." 

Marc looks up, relieved it's not one of those huge ones but it's not small either and he smiles.

"It's beautiful." Marc says.

Dani lets Marc go first, this time it's his turn to stare and once inside Marc hesitates.

"Come on up, I'll start the engine and we'll go out."

Dani leads the way and Marc follows again, nevously looking around, seeing the decoration is quite simple. Once up on deck Dani takes place behind the wheel and Marc focusses on what he does, Dani happilly explaining where the buttons are for and he even lets Marc steer for awhile.

"Ok, you can turn it off." Dani says.

Marc nods and turns off the engine before he looks at Dani.

"How about a swim?" Dani smiles.

Before Marc can say something Dani turns around and walks below deck, slowly Marc moves towards the stairs, seeing Dani looking up at him from below.

"You coming?"

"I.....I don't have a swimtrunk with me." he tries.

"Just swim in your boxer, assuming you're wearing one." Dani winks.

"Ha, yes, funny, right...."

Marc walks down, seeing Dani disappearing into his bedroom and contemplating what to do before he decides to go outside, standing on the back of the boat, stopping just before the tailgate and watching the water, at least its pretty clear so that should help.

"Hey," Dani says suddenly and Marc jumps up,"sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

"That's ok." 

Dani walks past him and god he's even more beautiful without a shirt, skin smooth and tanned, muscled chest but not too much. The other is sitting down on the tailgate, legs dangling in the water while he looks at Marc.

"Come on, lose the clothes." he says.

A bit uncomfertable Marc starts undressing, letting the shirt fall on the floor and opening his jeans, blushing when he feels Dani's eyes on him and turning slightly to avoid having to look at him. When he is done, he slowly walks onto the tailgate, making sure to keep in the middle.

"Come on, don't be so carefull, you can swim right?" Dani chuckles.

"Yeah, of course, it's just been awhile."

"Well, you know what they say, once you know how, you'll never forget, just like with sex."

Marc laughs nervously, hearing the word sex out of the mouth of the man he's been worshipping for years sounding like a sin. Marc sits down, holding his beath when he slips his legs in the water , already seeing tentacles that grab his ancles and pull him down. Suddenly Dani slips off the tailgate and into the water going under, Marc barely surpressing the need to reach out and yell his name. He sighs relieved when the other comes up, hands running through his hair to push it away from his face.

"Come on, the water is great." he smiles.

"Yeah, just a minute...."

"Are you ok?" Dani asks, head tilted to the side.

"Fine." he whispers.

"Are you sure, you look a bit....well, if I wouldn't know better, scared."

"No, I'm not scared," he hufs, refusing to let his fear show in front of Dani,"I'm just....getting used to the uhm....."

"What?"

Dani lays his arms on the tailgate, looking up at Marc, legs trampling in the water.

"Scared." he breaths and sags.

"Right,"the other lifts himself up and sits next to Marc, touch of his cool wet arm soothing on Marc's skin,"it's ok to be scared, we're all scared of something."

"Don't make me go in." it sounds soft.

"I won't, I promis." Dani chuckles.

"Sorry."

Dani takes Marc's hand and weaves their fingers together, Marc looking at it, feeling butterflies in his stomach suddenly with just the touch.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't wanted to give you another reason to laugh at me, just like you used to do back in highschool."

"Wow, we really ruined you didn't we?"

"Maybe."

"I'm really sorry, I'm not making it any better with this am I?" Dani asks, pointing at the water.

"Maybe we can go back inside?" Marc asks, eyes hopeful.

"Sure." Dani smiles.

Both stand up and walk back inside, Marc suddenly feeling an arm around his waist and when he turns around he realizes Dani is _really_ close. Fingers slipping in his hair and puling him into a kiss, Marc being overwhelmed and stepping back but Dani doesn't let him go, stepping back with him and pushing him against the back of the couch, lips lowering to kiss his neck and shoulder.

"Is this better for saying sorry?" Dani murmers against his skin.

"Hm...yeah....this is good...." Marc says, fingers slipping in his hair when Dani drags his tongue over one nipple.

"There was this guy in our group at school who was gay...he never said anything because he was scared we would dump him but I ran into him a couple of weeks ago,"Dani says and stops kissing Marc's muscles to look at him,"he told me he was gay and that he had found someone who looks at him the way you would always look at me."

Marc blushes and looks away making Dani chuckle before he continues.

"I asked him what he was talking about and he looked as if he took the last cookie just before dinner, then told me that you would always look at me like I was some sort of treasure to you."

"You were,"Marc says honest and frames Dani's face with his hands,"even despite all the things....and I accept your apoligy."

"Well, that's good to hear but I wasn't quite done apoligizing."

"You weren't?"

"No,"Dani says and drops to his knees, pulling down Marc's boxer and revealing a hard cock,"I've hardly started."


End file.
